Ben 10: Ultimate Penguin
Plot Ben 10: Ultimate Penguin is an adventure revolving around three penguins, Raichu, Catodia and Jakey. One night they went out, sliding along the ice to do (to be added later). As they walked on they noticed the ice getting thinner and thinner. Soon the thin ice began changing colour and was glowing. The three confused penguins began digging around until they found three trixes buried in the ice. With their new-found powers they must save their island from evil! Ben 10: Ultimate Penguin Ben 10: Ultimate Penguin is a series created by Naruto and Thomas but cowritten along with ET. It was an idea they got when they found out the two creators each played Club Penguin and thought about a penguin becoming Ben's aliens. Characters There are three main characters. The first is Raichu (Tom's character), Catodia (Naruto's character) and Jakey (ET's character). Not much has been revealed about them just yet. Neutral Characters *Snowman (The Character who makes a Cameo appearance in everyepisode) *Bumpty (Another Cameo character that makes a cameo appearance in everyepisode) *Gary (Co-Leader Of EPF) *Rookie *Jet Pack Guy *Director (Leader of EPF) *Gunter Villains *Evil Panda *Shipey *BIKE *Klutzy *Herbert Episodes Main Article:Ben 10: Ultimate Penguin/Episode Guide #The Great Find #Penguin Snatching #Prisoners Of Kingswood Aliens Catodia #Penguin NRG #Penguin Diamondhead #Penguin Heatblast #Penguin Ghostfreak #Penguin Fourarms #Penguin Eatle #Penguin Clockwork #Penguin Terraspin #Penguin Jetray #Penguin Grey Matter Raichu Jakey #Penguin XLR8 #Penguin Wildmutt #Penguin FuzzBall #Penguin Ripjaws #Penguin Lodestar #Penguin Rath #Penguin ChamAlien #Penguin Eye Guy #Penguin Humongousaur #Penguin Cannonbolt {C More Canon AND FANON aliens Coming soon! Arts Arts by Thomas, Narutosasuke124 and ET. Groups EPF (Elite Penguin Force) A-EPF (Anti- Elite Penguin Force) Places EPF SECRET BASE (Gary (Co-Leader) , Rookie, Jet Pack Guy, Director (Leader), and other Penguin Agents) Herbert's Cave (Herbert's Throne, Klutzy's bed) Arctic (First appearance of the 3 characters) Kingwood (Town) Thunder Cloud (Transparent Electrical Monster Land, STORM CLOUD BOSS THRONE) Pandanda (Evil Panda's Throne) Five Story Ninja Tales (Ultimate And Rogue Ninja People) The Future (Robot Bill's Throne) Arctic Nest (Snow Petrel's Throne) Arctic Ice (Snow Petrel's Second Throne and Beside the Arctic Nest) Lava Flame of Volcano ( Lava Magma Monsters, Volcano Master, Dark Heatblast's Throne) Old Ghost Town (Ectonurite's Land and Z'skayr Throne) The Forbidden land Of Death (Ultimate Forsaken Boss, Dark heatblast's Second Throne) The Past (Dinosaurus land, vaxasaurian Land, Dinasty Infection Waste Land) Toxicated Infection (Infected Alien Animals, Snow Petrel's Haunting Land) The Final Land (The last land where Jakey, Catodia, and Raichu Ends there Hero time in the end, Galvan's Alien infection land) ATTENTION! WHEN THE SERIES WILL START THEY'RE WILL BE A CONTEST! YOU NEED TO FIND Brian The Snowman 5 times in every episode! (if The episode pages comes up, i will make a picture of the are and hid Brian The Snowman if you find him 5 times look at the rewards! Note : ONLY 2 users can Answer the contest in every episode so be fast! Rewards User Points UltimateEchoEchofan : 1pt Solo : 1pt ThIs Users Found Brian The Snowman in the episodes of Ben 10: Ultimate Penguin! Wait for the Next Episode and be in the List! Category:Series Category:ET Category:Crossover Show Category:BTUP Category:Narutosasuke124